Sakura Kinomoto
|-|Clow Card Arc= |-|Sakura Card Arc= |-|Clear Card Arc= |-|Clear Card Arc Vol.2= |-|Civilian Form= |-|Tsubasa Li= Character Synopsis Sakura Kinomoto (木之本 さくら, Kinomoto Sakura) is a fictional character, the heroine, and the main protagonist of CLAMP's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. Sakura is an extremely energetic, cute, beautiful, sweet, cheerful and a very kind character. She is very athletic, being a member of her school's cheerleading squad and an excellent runner, a trait she inherited from her father. 1 Her "invincible spell", "Everything will surely be all right." (「絶対大丈夫だよ。」 "Zettai daijōbu da yo."), has carried her through innumerable trials and obstacles as she masters her magical skills. Her catchphrase is "Hoe!" (usually stretched), which is used whenever she is shocked or scared even the slightest. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-A normally. Her cards vary from 8-A '''to 2-A | '2-A '| '''2-A Verse: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Name: Sakura Kinomoto, Tsubasa-Li Gender: Female Age: '''9 - 12 in Clow Card Arc and by the end of the series, she's 13 in Clear Card Arc. As Tsubasa-Li, she's technically hundreds of years old '''Classification: The Chosen One, Cardcaptor, Magical Girl, Supreme Magician Special Abilities: |-|Natural Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (As a Cardcaptor, Sakura possesses abnormal strength compared to her human form), Sealing (Cardcaptors have the natural ability to seal a being into a card and netralize it, including conceptual beings such as the many spirits who exist in the cards), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Able to interact with incorporeal beings such as souls and can even interact with the spirits who exist in Clow Cards, whom of which are abstractions of what they represent), Magic (Cardcaptors all have access to magic and their ability to summon relies on their magical prowess), Summoning (Capable of summoning the spirits who inhabits to cards to aid her in battles), Power Mimicry (Anything captured by her, she can mimic the traits of at will), Reactive Power Level (Her magical power and overall strength perpetually grows the more she battles and or the longer she is exposed to combat), Creation (Sakura has the power to create cards from her thoughts alone, even if she isn't aware. Can also create her wand from nothingness), Acrobatics (Shown to be proficient in the art of acrobatics), Precognition (She is able to see into the future, even in her dreams, which accurately predicts events. Can also see into the past, as far back as Clow, who existed towards the beginning of creation), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Protected by Clow Reed and his divine powers as a The Chosen One), Barrier Creation (Has a natural barrier that guards her, even if she lacks her cards) |-|Card Abilities= Flight (The Fly allows to the user to fly with a wand), Dream Manipulation (The Dream can influence the dreams of others and make them a reality), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create "The Maze" which is an endless dimension that is everchanging), Time Manipulation (The Time has control over the movement of Time and can freely speed up, slow down or completely freeze time), Attack Reflection (The Mirror gives Sakura the ability to reflect attacks against his opponets, including attacks from the conceptual spirits), Weather Manipulation (The Cloud allows Sakura to freely change the weather, creating storms on the scale of Japan), Size Manipulation ( The Little and The Big can both increase or decrease sizes relative to what their name implies), Spatial Manipulation (The Loop allows Sakura to loop space and create the illusion of an endless area), Plant Manipulation (The Flower allows Sakura to manipulate floral and plant life), Intangibility (The Through allows Sakura to become completely intangible and pass through objects), Darkness Manipulation (The Shadow grants Reed the ability to cast shadows and manipulate them), Elemental Manipulation (Several cards allow Sakura to manipulate the elements such as Fire, Earth, Wind, Water and Lightning), Sleep Manipulation (The Sleep can put any entity to sleep and enter their dreams. Additionally, this works on the scale of Tokyo), Barrier Creation (The Shield allows Sakura to create barriers that only strong magic can break), Illusion Creation (The Illusion allows him to cast deceptive illusions that appear in many forms), Empathic Manipulation (The Hope is capable of pacifying and induces happy emotions on others), Sand Manipulation (The Sand can manipulate Sand and even transform dirt to Sand), Existence Erasure (The Erase can remove anything from existence), Sound Manipulation (The Silent can remove sound and completely mute it), Negation (The Sword isable to slice down brick walls and other strong materials such as metal, it was able bypass magic forcefield to cut through Magical Shield and affect Non-Corporeal Being and even able to pin Shadow to the ground. This card has an other ability he his be able possess others when unsealed and make the user to a very skilled swordmanship), Acid Manipulation (The Mist creates a misty smoke that corrodes every object she engluf in her acid mist, ncluding metal bars and stone), Time Travel (The Return allows users to travel into the past), Gravity Manipulation (Gravitation has the ability to gravitate or strongly pull its target towards or away from a selected surface such as a wall, object or person. Its user can control the speed of how fast the object comes in contact with it, ranging from a relatively calm to dangerously fast. It can also act as a trampoline to assist its user towards jumping to greater heights by pushing them away from its surface), Clairvoyance (Record has the ability to film anything and then project it as a realistic hologram, t's secondary ability allows it to view and record past events that took place in a particular location) |-|End of Series/Tsubasa-Li=All previous abilities, now she can use naturally, as she has all the abilities of Clow Reed. Sakura has also gained the following: Law Manipulation (Has access to the laws of the multiverse and could recreate it after the collapse of her, the power of sakura can destroy the "Logic" of the worlds and remove it entirely), Reality Warping (Has the ability to control the multiverse to the way she sees fit. Clow Reed used his magic to create the multiverse), Void Manipulation (Has absolute control over The Nothing and also Clow's magic created her, who is conceptually nothingness), Conceptual Manipulation (Wields all of Clow's magic, who is responsible for the existence of the spirits who inhabit the world, who are the abstractions of the very world itself. Also scales to Fei, a user of Clow Magic, who can effect the very concept of someone's existence and completely deny it altogether), Acausality (Singularity & Non-Linearity; Beings who utilize Clow Magic are cut from time, space and causality, with it's flow being meaningless to them completely in all directions. Tsubasa-Li exists as a distortion and lacks any definition origin within time), Non-Corporeal (Capable of existing without a body or any form), Life Manipulation (Able to give life to objects, giving them sentience. Also scales to his spirits and aspects, who can do this on a mass scale), Death Manipulation (Can cause death with a simple mark), Existence Erasure (Scales to Fei Wang, who's power can erase a being and every iteration of said being from existence, without being able to return), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 8; Reliant on the existence of Clow's own laws, which are a manifestion of his wishes. Clow Reed also exists beyond the endless cycle of life and death, in addition to existing outside of death itself), Matter Manipulation (Can destructure a being with ease), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Scaling off of Fei Wang, who can come back even if erased, as he was sustained by Clow Reed's wishes) |-|Resistances=Resistance to all abilities she has (Users of cards become resistance to the abilities of their captured cards, meaning that any ability that can be done by The Cards are uneffective towards Sakura herself. This is further proven with The Time and how despite the fact the card stop times, she is unaffected by it while others are), as Tsubasa-Li or towards The End of Cardcaptor Sakura, she's resistance to Existence Erasure (her power collapsed the space time and could turn his existence in nothing, she resisted to the Erasure of Fei wang), Time Manipulation and Time loop (she overcame the logic of the fact that it would do the same action an infinity of times), Conceptual Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can endure attacks from Clow Reed, which can noy only erase all iterations of an opponent, but also kill them with a single mark, which didn't happen with Sakura) Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Even on her own, she's capable of fighting against The Elemental Cards, such as The Stormy, who embodies and can create tornadoes). Her Clow Cards can range from '''Multi-City Block Level '(Cards such as The Stormy, The The Watery and The Earthy are this level by virtue of embodying their elements, but also The Stormy can produce tornadoes of any scale) to 'Multiverse Level+ '(Has access to cards as powerful as The Hope , who is more powerful than The Nothing) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Stated to have surpassed Clow Reed in overall power and has inherited his abilities as The Supreme Magician) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Easily superior to the likes of Fei Wang Reed. Tsubasa while weakened, was able to restore an infinite amount of universes {That exist as a result of an infinite process of universes being created neither in the past or future} with they fundamental principle and law and has enough power to destroy the multiverse just with her presence ) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Can dodge and react to light-based attacks and dodged lightning point blank) | '''Immeasurable (Gained the powers of Clow Reed, who exists beyond space and time) | Immeasurable '(Superior to her previous self and vastly superior to Fei Wang Reed) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman + '| '''Immeasurable '| '''Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Capable of harming the likes of The Elemental Cards, who can create weather events on this level) | '''Multiversal+ '(Superior to The Nothing and has all the powers of Clow Reed) | '''Multiversal+ (Surpassed Fei, whom of which was able to collapse the entire multiverse and even restored the multiverse as well) Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving blows from The Elemental Cards and other beings comparable to them) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Surpassed Clow Reed and gained his powers) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Can endure the collapse of the multiverse and all of time, in addition to survive blows from Fei Wang Reed) 'Stamina: Very High '| 'Limitless | Limitless ' '''Range: Standard Meele Range. Kilometers (several) with Magic | Multiversal+ '(Gained the powers of Clow Reed, who can create and alter the multiverse) | '''Multiversal+ '(Can restore an infinity of universes with her own willpower. Capable of collapsing the multiverse from her mere presence) '''Intelligence: Average (A 9-year old school girl) | Nigh-Omniscient '(Has all the knowledge of Clow Reed) '| Nigh-Omniscient '''(Scaling from previous self) '''Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Cardcaptor Sakura '| '''End of Series '| 'Tsubasa-Li ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'The Clow Cards: '''The Cards were created by the half-English, half-Chinese sorcerer named Clow Reed. They are the result of the combination of Eastern and Western magics and formed the basis for a new kind of magic unlike any other seen so far. To contain the incredible power of the cards, after his death Clow had the cards '''Notable Attacks/Techniques' *'Magical' Power-Level: Throughout the Clow Card arc, Keroberos' comments seem to imply that Sakura's innate magical powers and abilities strengthen and increase to even higher levels as she battles and captures more Cards. In contrast of this, in the second half of the series, Sakura’s inexperience is shown as she often collapses after transforming the cards.However, as she becomes progressively proficient in changing Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, she becomes less tired and more aware of Clow Reed's presence. *'Origin:' After the Final Judgment, Clow Reed tells her that her magic seems to be drawn from the power and ability of the stars, which may start small, but are ever-shining with their own brilliant light. However, it should be noted that like Clow Reed's magic, Sakura's is a balance of sun and moon magic.[24] *'Prophetic Dreaming:' Sakura is able to see future events through her dreams, including the Final Judgement and meeting various characters throughout the series. In the manga Sakura also dreams about the past, including the day Clow died. However it may be that these dreams were due to Clow's supremely powerful magic. It is noted at the end of the manga that, if she wishes, Sakura could see into the future. *'Magical & Supernatural detection:' During the series, Sakura learned to sense the presence of the Clow Cards as well as to perceive the presence of spirits and powerful magical wielders like Eriol. During the Clear Card arc, Sakura become able to see ghosts and spirits like her brother Touya. *'Creation': Sakura shows the ability to be able to create new cards. The first example of this is the appearance of The Nameless Card; born of her feelings for Syaoran. In the Clear Card arc, Sakura unconsciously creates the Clear Cards; new Cards based on her thoughts and her magic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Category:Protagonist Category:Clampverse Category:Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Teens Category:Schoolgirls Category:Messiahs Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Alchemists Category:Kids Category:Summoners Category:Female Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Space Benders Category:Plant Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Probability Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Weather Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Sand Users Category:Sound Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealers Category:Acrobats Category:Weapons Master Category:Illusionist Category:Negation Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Clairvoyance Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Size Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Flight Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2